


Killing Oracles 101

by Anamakorga



Series: To Preexist In Its Entirety [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brutal Murder, Gen, J-Braum Dies, Killing Oracles is Hard, Specifically J-Braum is murdered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anamakorga/pseuds/Anamakorga
Summary: Two acquaintances plot a murder.They succeed.





	Killing Oracles 101

**Listen up.**  

 **It takes a lot to take an oracle down.**  

 **Because, you know, future vision.**  

 **They can tell when you’re coming.**  

 **They can tell when you’ll leave.**  

 **But listen, listen.**  

 **They can never see themselves.**  

 **They never know what they’ll do.**  

 **Oracles aren’t held to the will of the fates.**  

 **Which is precisely how you kill an oracle.**  

 **Not following?**  

 **It’s simple.**  

 **To kill an oracle, you just-**  

 **You don’t.**  

 **You get the oracle to destroy itself.**  

**It’ll be the slowest, most painful death there is for them.**  

 **I envy you.**  

 **Not trapped here.**  

 **Not choking on each grain of sand that falls.**  

 **Jheselbraum** **is difficult to trick, true.**  

 **But it’s not impossible.**  

 **Nothing is impossible.**  

 **Not for me, anyhow.**  

 **So, it won’t be-**  

 **Can’t be-**  

 **Impossible for you.**  

 **Now get out there, kid.**  

**Kill a couple more for me, too.**  

Hey. 

So, um. 

You do? 

Then why? 

Yeah, yeah, you got me. 

You can? 

Thank you. 

It’s my sister. 

Where do you- 

Of course. 

Of course. 

Hey, is that- 

~~No.~~  

~~ Please.  ~~

~~ Don’t do this.  ~~

~~ This has never been the thing for you.  ~~

~~ I can’t believe you.  ~~

~~ I don’t hate you.  ~~

~~ Wait!  ~~

~~ Please.  ~~

~~ Please.  ~~

~~ Stay here.  ~~

~~ I need-  ~~

~~ We were friends once, you know.  ~~

~~ Please, Please.  ~~

~~ I-  ~~

~~ I can’t-  ~~

~~ _And you-_    ~~

~~ **_You Wouldn’t._ **    ~~

~~ Would you?  ~~

~~ You would.  ~~

~~ _You_ **_would._ **    ~~

~~ I can’t hate you.  ~~

~~ You were always the better one.  ~~

~~ What changed?  ~~

~~ Why?  ~~


End file.
